


Distraction

by celandines



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Delusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Other, Psychosis, Venom takes care of Eddie, psychotic illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celandines/pseuds/celandines
Summary: Venom takes care of Eddie during a delusion.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's weird that I've been writing fanfiction for twelve years and I've never once forced my own mental illness onto a fictional character.
> 
> I like to imagine Eddie is Schizoaffective, but it's not specified within the fic.

“Someone in the house.”

Eddie’s aware he’s muttering. He wants to be louder, have a little more authority about him, but he’s so fucking scared and his chest feels tight. He can’t be loud if he can’t get enough air. And anyway, he has Venom to be loud for him. 

He can feel Venom inside of him, grounding him, keeping him safe. Logically, he knows Venom will protect him, but...

“Someone in the house, V.”

Venom doesn’t complain -- never complains about this -- just purrs comfortingly and takes charge, “Let's check the rooms.”

They leave their bedroom and step out into the living room. There’s no one around which Venom expects but doesn’t say anything about, barely even thinks about it even. Next, they check the bathroom, then the kitchen. Their apartment isn’t big and there’s nowhere for an intruder to hide. They’re alone. 

“Trying to get in,” Eddie amends, because that had been what he had meant, “They’re trying to, V. They’re gonna get in and-- and--!”

He’s panicking again, but Venom is there. Venom is always there. 

“Then we’ll secure our home.”

Black tendrils reach out, check the locking mechanism on the front door is sturdy and in working order. Eddie pays attention, makes what little noise he can in the back of his throat when he’s satisfied. Then they start on the windows. They close each one, lock it with the tiny key attached to each handle and when they’re done they pull the curtains shut. 

There are no more entrances to their home. 

They’re safe.

Eddie still isn’t convinced. 

“We’re safe now, I promise,” Venom says, but that doesn’t mean anything to Eddie’s illness. He’ll keep thinking they’re in danger until the delusion passes. But it’s the thought that counts and Venom has done a very good job of keeping Eddie level, of not losing his trust by telling him it's 'all in his head'.

They head back to the bedroom, Venom takin the lead. They climb into bed, right in the centre, and the tv comes to life. Eddie’s still nervous, still sure they should be doing something -- calling the cops, making a run for it,  _ something _ \-- but the TV is on and Venom’s arms are snaking around his waist and holding him close. 

The TV is a distraction. There’s nothing much more Venom can do. He’s already done enough. More than enough. And when Eddie’s back to himself, when the delusion is over and he can open the curtains and unlock their windows again, he’ll be grateful for his Venom. But right now, he’ll try to be distracted. 


End file.
